


Emergency Call

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffify This, Rumbelle Fluffapalooza, Skin Deep Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: "Someone call an ambulance!"





	Emergency Call

The walls were splattered with bright scarlet. A body lay in a thick puddle of the same shade. The handle of a knife was sticking from the body. The scene was carnage, but someone was giggling.

“Someone call an ambulance!” Gideon giggled and pushed his toy ambulance over to the scene.

“Wee-woo! Wee-woo!”

“And we need the police.” Gold moved the police car to the scene, trying not to let the Officer Elephant fall off the roof. Gideon unloaded the two-dinosaur ambulance crew. The stegosaurs apparently had a weak stomach and was moved to throw up noisily beside the ambulance. Belle wrinkled her nose at the noises Gideon was making, but her smile didn’t falter. She started laughing when Gid made the T-rex lick teddy. Gold rolled his eyes and prodded T-rex with Officer Elephant.

“Stop licking him T-Rex we have to help him!”

“But papa look! Teddy is moving!”

That was Belle’s cue, she made teddy sit up and say; “What happened? I was madding a jam sandwich and I fell over.”

The knife, (a plastic one from Gid’s play clay set), that had looked like it had stabbed teddy proved to have been tucked between his arm and his body.

Gid sat back on his heels and hummed thoughtfully; “Do we believe him Officer Elephant?”

Gold made the elephant’s ears wiggle, a sure sign he was thinking hard; “I don’t know. Teddy does work with the naughty Koala Gang sometimes.”

Gold winked at Belle, he spotted that she had set the Koala Gang up by the toybox. All they had to do was wait for Gid to decided what mischief they would be up to today.

“Oh, they must be planning to break into the hospital and steal all the grapes and balloons!”

That was a new one. Gold and Belle went with it, letting Gid’s imagination lead the way. After a daring chase and some daring heroics from Officer Elephant the Koala Gang was in jail. Teddy was let off with a stern warning and made to clean up all the jam he had spilled. Tired and happy Gid went to sleep cuddling Officer Elephant. Belle smiled at her sleeping son as Gold wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m really glad you talked him out of using the raspberry jam for the fake blood, sweetheart.”

“Oh yeah, paper blood splatters are so much easier to clean up.”


End file.
